Tool accessory cases are commonly used by consumers and individuals in many professions to organize small parts such as drill bits, fasteners, and the like. Frequently, accessories of this sort are available in sets of varying size and shape and are used for different purposes. It is desirable to keep the accessories organized so that the user can easily locate the specific tool accessory for the particular purpose.
The tool accessories are commonly organized in individual compartments or indexes within the tool accessory case in order of size and type. The compartments retain the tool accessory while also permitting the user to easily select and remove the tool accessory from the compartment. Typically, the compartment does not positively retain the tool accessory when the case is opened and inverted, or when the case is dropped. Alternatively, when the tool accessories are positively retained by the compartment, the tool accessories are typically difficult to grasp and remove, particularly if the user is wearing work gloves or only has one hand available.